


Awgish's unfinished drafts

by Awgish



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awgish/pseuds/Awgish
Summary: Hey yalls! I'm Awgish from Tumblr and I write for blackpink. These are all my unfinished and unedited drabbles for the girls. You can request me to finish one if you like. Just DM me 😊
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Reader, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Reader, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Reader, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Blackpink Drabbles


	2. Draft 1: Jennie x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A unfinished draft of Jennie x Reader (gender-neutral). It's in AU where Jennie isn't a kpop star. Mostly fluff and slice of life (???). 
> 
> REMEMBER: It is unfinished, so yeah....
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Jennie knows you like her. She also understands that she likes you too. She hasn't said anything because you were always by her side. She also says nothing because she wants you to confess first; it's easier for her when you show your emotions first. It gives her confiedince. 

That was youre guy's relationship. Ever since she met you at the age of seven in front of the park next to her apartment, you have never left her side. You also have been the straightforward one when it came to what you felt. It was a bit annoying for her at first, having you follow her like a lost puppy and randomly confess your current thoughts to her, but now she's used to it. It's almost strange when you're not next to her, holding her hand or telling her that you dont particullarly like a specfic boy or girl who is trying to hit on her. 

Today, in particular, Jennie notices that your presence is missing. She didn't like this feeling one bit. It's like forgeting your phone when you go out for the night- a presence that shouldn't be important but your heart just yearns for it when it's missing. 

Jennie checks her phone for any missed calls or texts from you. Nothing. The radio silence from you is deafening; you would always text her aleast every fifteen minutes when you were away from her. She tosses her phone at the edge of her bed and dramatically falls on top of her body pillow. Her arms wrap around the unicorn plush you bought for her randomly. It smells like you, which she's greatful for. It slightly eases the hollowness floating in her heart. 

She thinks about her crush on you. She doesn't know when it started, but she figures it similar to what Rose said about her crush on Lisa; a blizzard that quietly pushes over night when you're sleeping, and when you wake up its a pleasent suprise. Pleasent is right, she doesn't mind her crush on you. She knows you wont hurt her- or she knows she can trust you with her heart. Suprise? Is her crush even a suprise? She kind of figured you two would naturally end up together, she is almost sure the two of you are soulmates. Like, what are the odds that the two of you owned the same couple teddy bear and blanket at the age of seven? Okay. . .maybe the odds were bigger back then due to the couple bear being popular, but still. 

Jennie tlstarts to think about your crush on her. You were obvious, and she knows you know too. The random gifts you give her, always giving her the last bite of what ever food item you bought for yourself, holding her close when the two of you go out to parties; your affection toward her is endless. Jennie knows she doesn't like affection, but when it comes from you, its almost normal for her to give in. 

Jennie starts to wonder when you developed a crush on her. Was it back when you two first met, or that one night when you comforted her because her dog passed away? When you told each other what your dreams were and where you wanted to be in the future? Or was it when you told her you liked girls instead of boys? There was so many moments where your crush could have started, but you didnt let that faze the relationship between the two of you. You always respected her and you never crossed the line she didnt mind you crossing. 

Her mind goes off into a trance. She remembers your smile that makes her smile too. She remembers your laugh that would melt the stress of her shoulders, and she's remembers the touch of your fingers that managed to break down the walls surrounding her heart. Jennie's heart flutters from the reminder that you make her life so much better. 

But not right now. Right now you're making her suffer. She misses you so much that it physically hurts. But she wont text you first, that's not her and it wont be her. She's comfortable with you coming to her first. She trusts you to pull her away from her shell more than herself. She hugs your gifted unicorn tighter, as if her life depends on it. 

She needs you. 

Her phone beeps and shes already unlocking her phone by the time she realizes the text is from Lisa. She groans and tosses her phone away from her again. Lisa was also asking for you, but Jennie hasn't heard from you all morning. Where were you? What on earth were you doing without her? 

Another beep comes from her phone, but Jennie takes her time to grab it, thinking its another text from Lisa. But it isn't, it's from your mom. 

Y/N's Mom: Jendeuk! It's Y/N! Sorry, I lost my phone this morning at the park. Come down in five! 

Jennie can feel her mouth stretch upwards. She falls back down on her pillow before replying back a quick ,'okay :)'. You finally talk to her and she feels all the stress of you missing disapear. She looks at the time and she gets up to see you at the lobby. 

She sees you talking to the receptionist and even though your a few meters away, she can feel your warmth just from your smile. But she plays it cool, keeping herself collected so you don't know she's been missing you all morning. 

"Jendeuk!" You smile wrapping an arm over her shoulder. Jennie frowns a bit, wanting a bit more that a shoulder hug. 

"How did you loose your phone?" She asks. You hand slips down and perfectly fits into hers. She casually brings you towards the elevator. 

"Ah, ya know. . .went to go bike with my cousins, realized I lost my phone halfway during the bike ride, and couldn't find it." You reply as if this was a normal situation. You squeeze her hand, which makes her heart flutter. "Sorry I didn't text you until now." 

"Are you going to get a new one?" She purpously ignores your appology, but the both of you know she's already forgiven you. She drags you out of the elevator and the walk to her apartment door starts to feel comortable, like Jennie could do this all day, everday, with you in her hand. 

"Dad already ordered one before I came here. Should be in Monday." You casually slip your shoes off once Jennie closes the door behind her. 

"Monday?" Jennie's voice rises slightly and she hopes you dont catch that. She doesn't think she can handle you not texting her for the next two days. 

"What? You gonna miss me?" You tease. as you go to her fridge and grab the pint of milk flavored ice cream. "Don't worry Jennie, it'll go by fast." 

Jennie rolls her eyes, not because of what you said, but because you dont know that she will miss you, and that two days will actually feel like years for her. Jennie goes into her room, you following close behind, scooping ice cream in your mouth. 

Jennie turns around to tell you something, but she finds herself in shock when her cheeks almosts knocks into the spoon of ice cream you were going to feed her. She could feel cheeks flush and she quickly takes the ice cream in her mouth, hoping it would cool her cheeks down. It doesn't, in fact, it makes it worse because you use your thumb to wipe of the excess ice cream on the cornee of her lip. Her heart speeds and she quickly dives into her bed, internally screaming her lungs out. 

"What did you do all day, Jendeuk?" You sprawl over her floor, using her big teddy bear, that she got from her parents, as a head rest. You notice it's a bit humid in her room, Jennie probably hasn't left her bed to turn up the AC. 

I thought about you. Jennie wants to say, but she holds her tounge. She's not quite sure she wants to confess first- even though your crush on her was well known.  
Jennie shrugs and rolls her body off the edge of her bed so she could sit on the floor with you, her legs barely touching yours. You pass her the pint of ice cream and roll to your side so you can face her. The silence between the two of you should be comfortable, but Jennie notices this time, that it's a bit intimidnating. "Lisa was asking for you." Jennie brings up, so get can get her mind off of you- just for a second. 

"Oh yeah, I told her I'd text her more details about the dance competion." You lay back down on your back, your hands clasp under your head as support. "You should come! I'm dancing, your support would help me." 

Jennie bites her lips. This is you flirting with her. The straightwordness of you needing her. She holds her breath when you sit up and scoot over to her. She wonders if your heart is beating as fast as hers. Are you feeling nervous too? You amswer that when you nudge her shoulder with a light laugh coming from the back of your throat

*THIS IS ALL I HAVE*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this unfinished drabble! If you would like me to complete it, DM on my Tumbler @Awgish or comment down below 
> 
> 🖤💗


	3. Draft 2: Rosé x readee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and Rosé? This is supposed to be three parts, but this is all I have. College AU and a possible love triangle???
> 
> *REMINDER THAT THIS IS UNFINISHED*

“What are you thinking about?” Jisoo says, her voice is loud enough to ground you back to reality. You stay quite, digging your teeth into your lower lip - a habit of yours you’ve been trying break for the sake of your friends. A sigh escapes your older friend’s lips and you hear her seat belt unclick, assuming she is adjusting her position, “I’m sure she didn’t mean to forget.”

Now a sigh escapes your lips. You look outside the car window, finding it interesting how vibrant neon lights are after a rain shower. Jisoo clears her throat, making you lose concentration again. You inhale, feeling how the oxygen fills up your lungs until they start aching. 

“I know.“

But did you really? Lately, you're realizing that you don’t know a lot about what’s happening with your significant other - you don’t even know what’s happening to you. Now here you are, waiting with Jisoo for Rose to finish up her gig at this bar instead of drinking milkshakes and binge eating french fries at your favorite diner. 

“Did you want to go inside?” 

You look at the entrance door of the bar. The music is muffled, but loud enough to acknowledge what song is playing - you could never not hear your girlfriend’s voice no matter where you are. 

Hesitantly, you unbuckle your seatbelt. Jisoo takes this as a sign and cuts off her engine. You don’t realize how comforting the sound of the engine is until your thoughts start to simultaneously shout at you. 

As you and Jisoo round the car and head to the bar arm in arm, random people start to file out of the bar. You can hear well pleased people praising your girlfriend and her performance tonight. You would enjoy hearing these comments if it weren’t for the fact that Rose didn’t forget about your date. 

“There y’all are,” Lisa says, her radiant voice is just enough to get a small smile on your face, “I was worried I wouldn’t see you two t’night.” 

“Well technically, you weren’t supposed to see me tonight,” you say in hopes that Lisa will understand your emphasis on the word ‘me’, and she does which makes you grateful. 

“She forgot, didn’t she?” Lisa presses her lips together, her eyes looking back on stage where your girlfriend is, cleaning up her set. 

“It’s fine,” your eyes stay on Rose’s until she makes eye contact with you, and you’re not quite sure what to feel, “she’s reaching her dreams.”

You don’t have to look to know that Jisoo and Lisa are giving each other a look that says ‘what do we do now’. You appreciate the concern of your friends, but this is nothing new - simply a broken record on repeat and you don’t have the effort to fix it at the moment. 

“Hey babe,” Rose says, walking up to you. She slings her guitar case over her shoulder, you see a small glimpse of a sticker you got her shortly after her first gig. It’s surreal to see Rosé this far in her musical career. It’s bad, but deep down in your heart, you sometimes wish she wasn’t this far - you feel like you can’t keep up with her, “did you just get here?” 

You slide in easily into her arms. Every curves and edges of your bodies fit perfectly like lock and key. Her hand is on your waist like always, a firm grip that makes your heart feel safe and secure.

“Yeah, Jisoo drove me here,” You look over at the other two girls. The older one gives a small smile - a slightly awkward one you can tell. 

“Oh,” You can feel the hesitation from Rosé’s voice. She shifts her shoulder, adjusting her case, “Thanks Jisoo. I can take her home tonight.” 

“Then I guess I’ll catch a ride with you?” Lisa looks at Jisoo, unexpectedly like she knew she would get a ride from Jisoo tonight. 

“That works with me,” Jisoo huffs out and she’s already turning her heels toward the door, “let’s go, Dalgom is probably waiting for me.” 

Without waiting, Jisoo is out the door and Lisa says a quick goodbye before chasing after Jisoo. Now it’s just you and Rose left. An old feeling engulfs your heart; nostalgia of late night bar scenes and heading home with Rosé. Somewhere along the way of nostalgia, you feel a drop in your heart, and your breath shallows despite your lungs working fine. 

“Come on,” Rosé pulls you softly, and the ephemeral effect of whatever melancholic feeling showering you leaves, “let’s get you home.” 

For better or worse the car ride is mostly silent. The radio plays softly, helping defuse the awkward tension you’re sure you’re just making up in your head. One reason why it’s been silent is because you keep nodding off into sleep, but try to fight it for the sake of Rosé. Another reason is because you don’t know what to say - or you do know what to say, but every time her name reaches the tip of your tongue you mind goes blank and you feel like your free falling without a parachute. 

The feeling of knocking out leaves your body as soon as Rosé pulls up onto your driveway. Matter of fact, your heart is racing as such a pace, it’s like you magically took four espresso shots. Cand Rose hear your heartbeat? Hopefully not, because you wouldn't know how to explain yourself. She puts the car in park and leaves the engine running, and you feel blessed that maybe the running engine will block out your beating heart. 

“Do you mind if I sleep over tonight?” 

You look at her and she’s pouting like a puppy. Your lips press into a line, is this a good idea? Your parents are out of town for a family thing, and your sister is probably staying with her boyfriend for the night. You know it doesn’t matter if your family is here or not, they adore Rosé and would always welcome her, but you just feel . . .awkward.

Gosh, why do I feel so awkward? 

“You don’t even have to ask,” you smile, suppressing your lingering thoughts deep down into your heart. This will surely pass, once summer starts things will be okay. 

Rosé lets out a cute laugh, cutting off her engine. The two of you are in your house and Rosé naturally gives you a back hug , making you waddle with her to your bedroom door. 

“Why did you show up at the end,” Rosé kisses the crown of your head before you separate yourself from her. 

Did she really forget about our date? All you can do is internally sigh and smile back at her with spare clothes in your hands. 

“I forgot to tell you,” you walk up to her and once again her arms are around you, “I was working on my business analytics project for finals week. Time just slipped past me.” 

“Aw,” Rosé leans in and gives you a quick peck on the lips, “don’t worry, finals are more important for you at the moment.” 

You smile and kiss her back. At least she’s considerate about finals. “Hurry up and change or I’m gonna knock out without you.” 

“Yes ma’am,” Rosé cups your cheeks and showers you with kisses before heading to the corner of your room to change. 

You plop on your bed, grateful that you are already in sweats and a t-shirt. You take a glance at Rosé, sliding up your short over her legs. A thought pops up in your head. 

Is it right to lie to her about tonight? Maybe the two of you should talk about it - but the nights over and she’s right here just as planned. Also, you feel mentally and physically exhausted to even try and bring up about the forgotten date - you can just plan another one. 

“What's got your mind racing,” Rosé slides into your comforter, her arms already pulling you into her chest. 

“Nothing. My business analytics thoughts would waste your time.” You laugh and leave a lingering kiss on her jaw line. 

“Your words will never be a waste of my time,” 

You feel your heart flutter and you can’t stop the smile spreading on your face. “Just go to bed, it’s been a long day.” 

Rosé hums, her limbs slowly going slack against your body. Within minutes, Rosé is snoring softly and her features are just as soft as they were when the two of you were in high school. 

What seems like hours are actually a few minutes of you trying to go to sleep, but your thoughts are so loud, talking about the same thing: Rosé. Eventually you feel yourself drifting into sleep, peace finding itself in the middle of your thoughts. 

You wake up with, unsurprisingly, Rosé’s limbs all over you. But what is a surprise is that Rosé is up before you, and her eyes are the first thing you see on your saturday morning. 

“You’re such a creep,” you say, rubbing the end of your palms into your eyes to get rid of any eye boogers.

“I’m not a creep. I’m being romantic,” Rosé leans forward and kisses you. 

You retaliate by pushing her away with your forearm. “Even Edward Collins couldn’t make watching someone sleep, romantic - it’s creepy.” 

“Oh don’t go acting like you don’t do it too,” Rosé grabs your wrist and manages to straddle you, her legs on either side of your waist, “besides, staring is just an unspoken rule couples do.” 

“If you insist,” you laugh and push Rosé back onto your bed. 

Your phone buzzes, multiple times in fact, and you reach over to the side of your bed to grab it. It’s a bunch of texts from Jisoo and a few classmates from your logic class, asking to do a last minute study session for the final on Monday. 

“Who’s that,” Rosé says and your bed shifts up as she hops off to gather her things.

“Just Jisoo,” you sit up and text your classmates that you can meet with them later, “and some classmates. They want to do a last minute study session for our logic final Monday.” 

“Oh,” Rose takes a seat on the edge of your bed, her clothes effortlessly folded and stacked together, you can feel her holding back - you’re not quite sure what, but it’s the same hesitation you felt last night right before Jisoo and Lisa left, “want me to drop you off?”

“Nah, Jisoo’s picking me up,” You get out of bed and walk Rose to the front door. Before she sets out you give her a peck on her cheek, “ but come back here later! I’m gonna invite the girls so we can relieve some stress before finals.” 

“Okay,” Rose still lingers at your front door, that hesitation from earlier lingers too. Her hand is still latching onto yours, and you rub your thumb over it as if to tell her to take her time, “see you later.” 

“Love you.” You smile once she breaks away from you, asurring she’ll be okay. But as she does, you feel a pull on your heart strings and it’s like she’s dragging your heart with her as she drives down the street and disappears over the horizon. 

A heavy feeling takes place on your shoulder, and once again you feel like your breaths are shallow and voices are shouting at you saying that you should of talked to Rose about last night. You can only let out a sigh in hopes to get everything you’re feeling right now out of you. 

\----

"Don't think too much about it," Jisoo says, pulling out a tray of pizza rolls from your oven. She places the tray on top of the stove and turns her front towards you and Lisa, "you did end up with her last night, and you'll see her soon." 

You slightly jut out your lower lip, the only way you can express what you're feeling right now. You're currently confiding your feelings to Jisoo and Lisa about Rosé; the thought is eating you inside out. 

"And besides," Lisa picks out a hot cheeto from the party mix of chip and plops it into her mouth, " summer is in six days - you'll have plenty of dates to look forward too." 

You sigh, feeling agitation at the thought of how many times you've been sighing today. Maybe you are thinking too much about last night. You get more than enough moments with Rosé, and like Lisa said, summer is coming. Yet you still can't shake this uneasy feeling in your stomach. 

"I guess," you look down towards you phone, like it'll show some notification of the answers you're looking for, "you guys are right. I already have Rosé, that's more than enough." 

You were always told that when you speak of the devil he shall come. But, Rosé is no devil - more of a goddess in your eyes - yet she shows up, opening your front door with the hidden spare key you showed her back in high school. Right behind her, Jennie's head pops up, her gummy smile brings a joyful shriek from Lisa, and the lanky ash-brown hair girl is treading through your house to the front door. 

"We can get started!' Lisa smiles, easily pulling Rosé and Jennie into your house. 

Rosé lets out an airy laugh, and it's the laugh that you swear makes you swoon for Rosé each time. Like magnets, you and Rosé are already conjoined by the hips, sitting on top of the armchair of your couch. 

"Yah, Lisa," you see Jennie struggling to free herself from Lisa's long arms, "get off me." 

"But it's been forever since I've seen you," Lisa laughs, hugging Jennie even tighter. 

"We saw each other Wednesday," Jennie retaliates, ducking her way out of Lisa's arm. With the new found freedom, Jennie escapes to you, giving a side hug, "it's you who I haven't seen in awhile." 

"It has been awhile," you laugh, removing your arm away from Rosé to give Jennie an actual hug, "how was France?" 

"C'était incroyable," Jennie says, removing herself from you. She slings her side bag in front of her and pulls out a bottle of wine - you assume could be expensive because, well, it's Jennie, "as a souvenir I bought a bottle Coche-Dury Corton Charlemagne Grand Cru - a white wine my mom and I had a taste of in France." 

"Dang," Lisa walks up to Jennie and takes the bottle in her hand, "I can barely afford a bottle of Stella Rose at the store." Lisa hands back the wine to Jennie, who makes her way into your kitchen, already pulling out a corkscrew from a drawer as if this was her house. 

“Ooo, looks like Jackson is throwing a party tonight. Shall we go?” Jisoo flips her phone screen to Jennie. Lisa, in an instant, already has her phone out, going through her social media apps for more updates about the party. 

“Looks like it was last minute,” Lisa says, walking up to your kitchen counter, leaning on it with her elbows. 

\----

*THIS IS ALL I HAVE*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this unfinished drabble! If you would like me to complete it, DM on my Tumbler @Awgish or comment down below 
> 
> 🖤💗


	4. Draft 3: Jisoo x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Debut Jisoo x reader angst. Inspired from BlackPink's netflix movie. 
> 
> *REMINDER THIS IS UNFINISHED*

Maybe you are too fragile. Maybe becoming and Idol isn't meant to be. You're homesick, exsuhested, and quiet frankely, you're just done. 

You're contract is ending as a trainee. Many opinions have been stated : just give it one more year. I promise you'll debut next year. You should just leave, the members have been decided. If you leave you might regret it. YG likes you, you'll be fine. 

But you aren't fine. Six years of dedication to an unknown future, and having your dreams lie in the hands of a man who has always been wishy-washy. This is how life is going to be if you continue this silly charade of yours. You've missed out on a lot of things normal teenagers go through. 

But, it's because of her , you stay. 

It was two years into being a trainee, when you first met Jisoo. Jennie had introduced her and things clicked very well between the two of you. It might have been because you two were the same age, so informality became natural. 

....

"I'm gonna quit," you say causally to your group. Silence covered the five of you like a blanket. 

Your leader of the group spoke up first, "Why is that? You've worked so hard, Y/n." The others nod in suit, the youngest member grabs your hand as comfort. 

"I'm tired," you simply state, forcing your eyes to stay on your shoes, "It's obvious who is going to debut. Plus, I'm done with all this training."

"Our contract deadline is coming up," another member says, "Our manager already talked to you, huh?"

You nod, trying to relax the muscles on your face. "Six years, and still nothing. Sometimes letting go is better than holding on." 

Your members hush, you feel your words sink in them drastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this unfinished drabble! If you would like me to complete it, DM on my Tumbler @Awgish or comment down below 
> 
> 🖤💗


	5. Draft 4: Rosé x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosé and some slice of life. Some angst? Some fluff? Inspired by the The Haunting of Bly Manor 
> 
> *REMINDER THAT THIS IS UNFINISHED*

There are words etched in your heart and you hope one day, someone will be able to read them. 

For now, you let them sit within you. Over time, they become the heaviest thing on your chest; and each day they remain unrevealed, the tighter your heart feels. A slight dull pain tugs at you everytime, but you learn to live with it, even if it kills you. 

Today is the day you will meet the new caretaker, Roseane Park. Your mother has said many good things about her, and your father thinks she'll be perfect for your grandmother. 

You've seen pictures of her - she's pretty and just seeing her smile makes you feel lighter.   
As a child, your grandmother used to tell you that there are people in this world who naturally carry a light nature around them. You think Roseane is one of them. 

It looks like she's your age, a couple months older. It suprises you that someone this young would use their youth to take care of someone who is slowly letting go of this world. But then again, you and your entire family have been doing that for years now. 

The doorbell rings, and you watch your mother take light steps to the door. The girl from the pictures comes to life and you feel a flutter in your chest. 

"Roseane! It's such a pleasure to finally meet you," your mother chirps, eagerly pulling the girl into the house as if she is family. 

"Oh please, call me Rosé. And it's also a pleasure to meet you," her smile brightens up the house, even the shadows lurking in the corners retract away from her. 

One by one, Rosé is introduced to your family. You are the last one to greet her and your father mentions the both of you being the same age. 

"Oh, I hope we can get along and become good friends," Rosé smiles and shakes your hand. 

"I hope so too," you smile back. You keep your surprise to yourself as you notice her handshake is firm, like she's been waiting for an opprotunity like this to happen. 

\--- 

"You haven't gratuated college yet?" She asks, the shock in her voice doesn't even try to hide. 

You let out an airy laugh. You can't be the first 23 year old she's meet who hasn't finished college. Then again, given your family status and history, the news of you not having a college degree can be a surprise. 

"My grandmother fell ill around the time I was supposed to start college. I gave up education so I could help her with her health," you pause and look down at your hands. Should you tell her the other reason why? You remind yourself not to pick at the skin and start to talk again, "I would like to go back. I think that's why my parents hired you. But there is also the issue of what I want to do." You don't and something tugs at your heart. 

Regret. 

Silence rests easy on the two of you. It is neither uncomfortable nor comforting, but a mutual understanding of the hardships a young adult can go through. 

"What do you want to do?" Rosé speajs up, and she wasn't scared thaf her vojce would break the silence. 

You look over at her, eyebrows slightly raised. The shrug of your shoulders reveal the top layer of what you're thinking. If you were to be honest, you don't know what to do - your dreams feel dull and have felt like that for as ling as you can remember.   
"I'm not quite sure," 

\---  
Rosé likes to eat. You've noticed that the past week. She tends to eat alot in once sitting, albeit its hard to define alot and one sitting. She likes to nibble a lot, if that's how you would describe it. At any chance of a snack, she goes for it, taking small bites from the item she chose. 

It surprises you too that she's willing to try anything once. You find it amusing when the look of hesitation disappears in an instant when she's found a new dish to like. 

\---  
Rosé's friends seem . . .natural. 

\---  
"You woke up early to bring me coffee?" Rosé's eyebrows perk up, and you feel her reading you. 

"Well. . .yeah," you start, your eyes focusing on anything but hers, "my mother told me you were coming in early today." 

"Hmm," 

\---  
*THIS IS ALL I HAVE*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this unfinished drabble! If you would like me to complete it, DM on my Tumbler @Awgish or comment down below
> 
> 🖤💗


	6. Draft 6: Lisa x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter AU of Lisa x Reader. Mostly fluff, and your typical young love plot.
> 
> *REMINDER THIS IS UNFINISHED*

If you were to tell the truth, you would say that you're so very grateful to have Lisa as a best friend. However, you have been. . .unsure of things ever since you found out the fine line between like and love is exceedingly becoming thin. 

But you won’t tell her. At Least not now, because these could be fleeting feelings - and you are so, absolutely, positively sure these feelings will go away just like your other crushest. Also, things are far too good at the moment to let some silly little chemicals ruin your friendship. 

Yes. Chemicals. 

A factual muggle explanation of your feelings towards Lisa. 

Muggle. 

As a muggle-born, learning about magic and almost having no time to understand the possibility of a hidden world was quite intimidating. Especially since you never felt like you fitted in in your first world. 

But Lisa helped you. Born as a half-blood, who knew so much more about the wizarding world than you did, Lisa took your hand and showed you the ropes. 

To your amazement, Lisa had confessed that you have helped her too - you gave her a new perspective in everything that made her curious. 

From shy first-years to now inseparable sixth years, it's hard to imagine a life without Lisa. It’s like, imagining the world without the sun. it’s impossible.   
\---- 

"I smell, " you pause and wiffle the aroma of the love potion again, "lemon balm, sweet woodruff, and -" you catch yourself before revealing the last scent which would give your crush away. 

Rose looks at you expectantly. "And? You can't stop at two." 

"It's nothing," 

You hear Lisa's affectioness laughter from the other side of the potions room. Her and BamBam are laughing about something, but you can't make out the words. You can tell though, it has something to do with their potion because the moment Snape arrived behind them, whacking their heads with some parchment paper, their smile faded, but soon returned as the continued looking into the cauldron. 

“Hmm,” Rose breaks your focus on the two silly gryffindors, “I smell, vanilla bean, parchment paper, and -” now it was Rose’s turn to go silent. Her cheeks flush and you can’t help but smile. 

“Lemme guess,” you start. It’s a known fact between Rose and your friends that the blonde hair hufflepuff was under the spell of a fifth year ravenclaw student. Matter of fact, you heard from Lisa that Rose invited the fifth year to the little house party gryffindor is throwing this weekend. 

“No!” Rose shouts, getting looks from all over the room. 

\----- 

*THIS IS ALL I HAVE*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this unfinished drabble! If you would like me to complete it, DM on my Tumbler @Awgish or comment down below
> 
> 🖤💗


End file.
